Fire in my Heart
by jamiel33t
Summary: She could be the saving or the undoing of them all. Convincing her bitter heart won't be easy; somebody send her an angel.
1. Chapter 1

***Hi guys, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction, and I just thought I'd post up the sort of "teaser" first chapter to see if anyone is interested in my continuing, let me know! :D***

"So what do we do about this information?" Dean Winchester asked the fellow occupants of the living room he was standing in – Sam, Bobby, Castiel and Erin Ramores. He looked at the woman on the sofa who held her head in her hands as though she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hell, he knew she did. It was the first time he had seen Erin look hopeless. She was a top class hunter, and the only other hunter he trusted apart from Sam and Bobby. He had known her nigh on twenty years now – their fathers were hunters together. Her father was actually the reason they were all standing here. Erin's father Alex had dropped the mother of all bombshells on them, which affected all of them, even Castiel who had never met the man.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? We find her." Sam said and Erin looked up at him.

"How Sam? I don't know anything about her. I don't know her name, I don't know where she was born, I don't even know if she still lives in this country… how the hell do we find her?" Erin gripped her long dark hair with her hands. Her father had died yesterday, she should be allowed to grieve in peace, but instead of being allowed to grieve she was faced with a monumental task which could be the difference between them living or dying through these apocalyptic occurrences.

"I can make some… inquiries." Castiel offered.

"Right Cas, you do that and we'll look into this lore and see what we can come up with." Dean said. He tried to sound more confident than he felt. For one, he agreed with Erin – finding this girl was going to be about as easy as walking right up to Lucifer and politely asking him if he wouldn't mind returning to hell. Secondly, he didn't know about the type of… being that Alex had spoken of and there was nothing of it in his dad's journal and Sam, Bobby and Erin had no idea either. "Before you go Cas, what the hell are the Peri and Seraphim?" The words rolled uncomfortably from his tongue. He had thought in all the years doing this job he had heard of everything, but apparently he was mistaken. Great, one more thing to be wrong about.

"The Seraphim literally mean "burning ones", they are protective angels. The Peri are fallen angels forced into a life of humanity as an act of contrition. They remain there until their sins are forgiven."

"Do you know about any on earth right now?" Sam asked.

"I am not privy to such information, but I will do my best to find out for you. In the meantime I would suggest finding out where your father was hunting twenty five years ago if he has a twenty four year old daughter, and from there look for any odd cases of arson or similar."

"Why arson?" Erin looked up at Castiel confused.

"Well, if she really is what your father says she is then it is likely that she started these fires, but there would be no evidence of arson or any other ways of fire-starting."

"Okay that's a good place to start. Erin, get your dad's old journals out and we'll try to work out where he was twenty five years ago." Dean told Erin.

"I'll check my own journals, see if I can dig anything up, I knew Alex for thirty years." Bobby chipped in. Castiel disappeared and Dean followed Erin upstairs to look out old journals/etc for more information on her father. Bobby waved goodbye to Sam and left. Sam himself pulled out his laptop and began looking up more lore on the Seraphim and Peri.


	2. Chapter 2

***Apologies for the lack of Castiel in this rather long chapter, but I promise you he'll be all up in your face for the next chapter ;D this one just fills you in on basically what the story is about/where it's going, so enjoy!***

In Seattle there was a production of Medea rehearsing in Gallows Theatre, the biggest theatre in Seattle…

"Sera Sera Sera, you must do better than that darling." Pierre Gustav chided the lead in his version of Medea, Seraphena Lazos. They were currently practising the scene in which Medea and Jason face off in their first argument and Seraphena had messed up one of her lines, which was very unlike her.

"I know Pierre, I'm sorry." Seraphena was breathing heavily. She had yet another sleepless night the previous night and her heart was just not in rehearsal today. Usually she lived for this job, but the past few weeks had been hard on her and it was beginning to affect her performance.

"Okay darling, take five, and then we'll get back on it, alright?" Pierre suggested. He was one of the best directors that Seraphena had worked with; he was always so patient.

"Thanks." Seraphena picked up her bottled water and took a drink of it, sighing.

"What's up Lazos?" The male playing Jason – Trey Beckett (Beck) – asked Seraphena. She sighed and sat on the edge of the stage and Beck joined her.

"You'll laugh." Seraphena pouted.

"Of course I will, but tell me anyway." Beck joked and Seraphena smiled at him.

"I haven't been sleeping well at all recently."

"Partying too hard?" Beck raised an eyebrow. Sitting right next to her he could see her usually flawless face had slight dark patches under her bright green eyes. He was surprised he hadn't noticed before, he usually spent a lot of time looking at Seraphena's face even when they weren't working together as actors. He now realised that the dark patches were quite noticeable in contrast with her pale white skin.

"No… well a little bit I suppose." Seraphena was a notorious big-drinker and party animal amongst her friends. "For the past month I have been having these ridiculous nightmares."

"Like what?"

"Like about the devil."

"THE devil?" Beck tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. Every night it's the same dream, and it's making it really difficult to sleep."

"Well what happens in the dream?"

"The devil, disguised as this kind of redhead guy – not as red as me though – keeps telling me that we're meant to be together or something. He wants me for himself and warns me that others are trying to get to me. It's crazy. But it's relentless every night." Seraphena held back from telling him everything because she knew she would just upset herself.

"I've got a few sleeping pills back at the apartment if you want some."

"That would be awesome Beck. I'll take them in a few days – Bree isn't home til Monday and I don't want to be too groggy at night. I hate it when she's not home. Every noise is a potential murderer." Beck laughed.

"You can sleep in my spare room tonight if you like? Get a decent sleep in before rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Trey Beckett you know you're awesome right?" Seraphena leaned her head on his shoulder. This made Beck sharply inhale. Seraphena Lazos was the desire of any man who met her, and he was certainly no exception. Two years younger than Seraphena he saw her as this beautiful, exotic, talented actress that would be forever out of his reach. In spite of these appearances, Seraphena was the most down-to-earth girl he had ever met. He was in Mamma Mia with Seraphena when she played Sophie and he played Sky, and although it was his first major role and he was known as the rookie of the acting crew, she treated him like she did everyone else, and made him feel really welcome. Now they had become friends outside of their acting work, and Beck could honestly say he was completely in love with her. However, there were many more men who also made this claim, and Seraphena regularly turned them down, so he knew he had no chance.

"I know, just don't forget it." They heard Pierre calling for them back to their places and Beck stood up and helped Seraphena onto her feet.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Seraphena took a breath. "Pierre will I take it from my evil day line?"

"Yes darling, go for it!" Seraphena looked up at Beck and pulled her face into a look of pleading mixed with anger while he looked both apologetic and arrogant.

"That will be an evil day for them, poor creatures, mingling shining families with base and low. So may it never come. May sons of Phoebus never mix with sons of Sisyphus."

"Again you call down curses on the king's family. I am prepared to send you into exile with money and an introduction to friends who may help you. Accept this. Cease your anger and you will profit."

"Everywhere I've opened up a road for you, I've closed one for myself. Enjoy your wedding."

"I call the gods to witness that I tried to help you. You are sure to suffer for your obstinacy."

"Never has luck with all its twists and turns challenged as yet my primacy in power. Run away with me."

"We've talked too long. Let's cut this short right now. People will start to get suspicious." Beck turned and stormed to the side of the stage leaving Seraphena standing alone in the middle. She turned to face the empty auditorium and continued.

"Is that it? You stroll away, erasing everything that I've done? Almighty Jupiter, thunder across the skies, ready your fires of vengeance, burst the veil of clouds, shake this tidy world to its foundations. Don't worry which you hit. If either of us falls, the guilty die…"

***Two weeks after the death of Alex***

"Any luck?" Dean asked Sam when he came downstairs. Sam rubbed his eyes as they were tired from staring at his computer screen.

"I think we have a lead on her whereabouts. In January 1985, Alex made note of chasing wraiths in Baxter, Minnesota, where he stayed for three months. Erin has been looking at the news archives and it just so happened that in October of the same year there was a fire in a maternity ward. Three doctors and four nurses were killed and the baby in the room at the time was completely unharmed, and there is no record of the mother as the baby was given up for adoption. That's all it said."

"So we're going to Baxter?" At the moment Castiel appeared in Erin's living room.

"Hello boys."

"Find anything else out Cass?"

"No I haven't been able to dig up anything. The Seraphim are very secretive, they will divulge no information. I am sure they believe this planet is done for and are wasting no energy trying to preserve it."

"So we're on our own, as usual." Dean snorted.

"You have me." Castiel told him. "This affects me too. I want to help you save this world as much as I can."

"I think Cass is getting pretty human on us Sam." Dean laughed.

"I find the less connected I am to heaven the more… in tune I am with human emotions."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"What?" Castiel looked uncomfortable.

"What emotions?"

"I don't know… empathy?"

"That's as good a place as any to start, I suppose."

"Guys let's get going now." Erin walked into the living room. Dean felt so sorry for her. She looked terrible. He knew she was having issues because she had found out she had a half-sister she had never known about, as well as dealing with the grief of her dad dying and the fact that this girl could possibly hold the key to helping them in the apocalypse. It was the four of them in this mission since Bobby's wheelchair limited his travelling opportunities.

"Okay you want to drive your own truck or have one of us drive it?" Sam asked.

"Could someone else maybe drive it for me?" She sighed.

"Sure, I'll drive it and Cass can go with Dean, cool?" Sam smiled at her and she nodded giving him a half-smile back. They spent the next half hour checking both cars to make sure they had everything they would need and then they set off, with Dean in front in the Impala, and Sam driving Erin's black F-Series Ford pick-up truck.

"How you feeling about this Erin?" Sam asked when they had been on the road for just over half an hour. She had just been sitting looking out of the window. She turned to face him when he spoke.

"I'm just thinking about what she'll be like. Cass said the Seraphim are like absolutely stunning creatures, so I'm assuming she's going to be this sophisticated demigod type."

"Just like her sister." Sam joked and Erin actually laughed lightly.

"Ah Sam I just don't know what to do with this. Give me a poltergeist, or a wendigo, or demons and I know what to do, but this is all so new."

"I know, it's difficult. But just think a few months ago we didn't know about angels and now we have Cass."

"True. We're lucky to have him."

"I just feel bad for him. For all the things he's done for us and continues to do."

"Yeah me too."

***Two days later***

"Can you be quiet?" Erin scolded Dean who had knocked over a stapler from a desk and it clattered to the floor. They were in the hospital records room, having previously been unsuccessful during the day to glean any information that might help them.

"The thing jumped out of nowhere alright?" Erin rolled her eyes and continued over to the filing cabinet marked with birth records from 1985. Two hours later Erin froze looking at the piece of paper.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from the records he was looking at.

"This is it. It's her birth record, and adoption record."

"How do you know it's hers?"

"My dad's name is on it." A tear ran down Erin's face.

"Hey, it's okay Erin." Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, her name is Seraphena."

"Seraphena? Like… Seraphim?" Dean and Erin both looked at each other.

"Yeah… that has to be her. Mother Vanessa, no last name, and father Alexander Ramores."

"Okay what does the adoption record say?"

"She was adopted by Georgios and Karen Lazos."

"Let's get Sam to look them up then shall we?" Dean helped Erin up from her sitting position and returned all of the records he was looking at before leaving with Erin by his side.

***Two more days later***

Dean, Sam and Erin stood outside the house which Sam had discovered belonged to Georgios and Karen Lazos in Bismarck, North Dakota.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we can say we're looking for her in connection with an ATF case?" Dean suggested.

"Okay, that's as good as anything I can think of." Erin said.

"Three ATF agents though?" Dean looked from Sam to Erin.

"I'll look up the Lazos' family history here or something. See if I can come up with anything." Sam said and he took off down the street. Dean and Erin walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal a young man in his mid to late twenties holding a young boy about two years old.

"Hello there sir, we are agents French and James, ATF." Erin said and she and Dean both displayed their badges. "We were wondering if we could speak to either Georgios or Karen Lazos?"

"You'll need to dig them up first." The man looked completely nonplussed.

"Oh they're dead?" Dean asked and then felt stupid, of course they were dead.

"Yeah, they died two years ago. Can I help you with something?"

"Well it's actually their daughter we're after. And your name is?" Erin told him.

"Christian. Why are you 'after' Sera?" Now the man, Christian, looked concerned.

"Oh no, not after her in that sense, but we would like to speak with her if that is possible."

"About what?"

"It's a private investigation sir, we are not at liberty to share any information."

"Well then neither am I." Christian was a bit too savvy for their liking.

"She isn't in any trouble if that's what you're wondering, we just want to speak to her." Dean informed him.

"Okay, come in." The little boy waved at Erin and she smiled and waved back. They followed Christian into the living room where a young woman was sitting reading. She looked up when they came into the living room and looked puzzled.

"Jane, this is the ATF, they want to ask questions about Sera."

"Oh, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Of course, nothing to worry about." Erin assured her.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No we're fine thank you." Dean smiled. Jane took the little boy and left the room and Christian sat in the armchair and both Dean and Erin sat on the sofa.

"So, are you related to Miss Lazos?" Erin asked.

"She's my sister." He nodded and Erin inhaled a little. So Seraphena had grown up with siblings while she had grown up alone?

"And when was the last time you saw her?"

"About a year ago. Thanksgiving."

"She came here for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, usually she can't because of her schedule, but she managed last year."

"Her schedule?"

"Yeah, she's an actress."

"An actress?" Dean looked impressed.

"Mostly plays, musicals and the like."

"So where does she live now?"

"Seattle. I don't have the address though."

"Um, Mr Lazos, if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" When Erin asked this Christian's eyes flashed.

"They… died in a car crash."

"Sorry to hear that. And you always lived in this house?"

"Well we used to live in Minnesota, but we moved here when Sera was three and I was six."

"And it was a normal family life?"

"Define normal." Christian raised one eyebrow.

"No odd incidents?"

"No. Is this relevant?"

"Yes sir it is. Can you tell us any way we might find her in Seattle?"

"Pick up a newspaper and go to the arts & leisure section. She's starring in a play right now."

"Which one?"

"Medea."

"What?" Dean looked confused and Erin smiled at him.

"It's a Greek tragedy play."

"Oh I see. Well thank you for your time Christian." Dean stood up and Erin followed suit.

The next day whilst checking into their motel in Seattle, Sam was recounting what he had learned about the Lazos family to Dean and Erin.

"Well as far as I can tell, Seraphena was a typical teenager. She did well in school, caught once or twice underage drinking, the usual. She starred in every single school play as the lead. Her father was a veterinarian, and her mother was a music teacher. Christian is a mechanic, and his wife Jane is a housewife, and their son is called Julian. The family were just your average run-of-the-mill American family. The interesting thing is how the Lazos' died."

"Christian said it was a car crash." Erin told him as she dumped her bags down on the double bed then picked up the newspaper to flick to the arts & leisure page.

"No, they died in a fire."

"Interesting indeed. So you think Seraphena killed her parents? It would make sense; Christian seemed really defensive when we were asking about her."

"That must be it." Dean agreed.

"There's no picture of her here, but it does mention her." Erin had found the review for the play Medea. "It says the leading role of scorned woman Medea is brought to life by the enigmatic character of Seraphena Lazos. Miss Lazos captures the emotion and suffering of Medea perfectly, to the extent where other actors fade into the background, with all eyes on Lazos' depiction of Medea."

"Sounds… wonderful?" Dean snorted.

"The last show is on tonight, we should go."

"Can't we just wait for her outside?"

"Well for a start, we don't know what she looks like. So if we go we'll know. Plus a little bit of culture wouldn't kill you. We can also pretend to be fans, that means we can approach her without scaring the shit out of her." Suddenly Castiel appeared behind Erin.

"You have found her?" He asked and Erin jumped.

"Cass, don't do that!" She scolded him. "She's in a play, the final night is tonight, we're going to go, you should come."

"Okay." He looked awkward. "A play?"

"An enactment of a written play on stage?"

"Oh right, of course." He nodded and Dean and Sam laughed.

"Well I'm taking a nap before we go tonight." Dean announced.

"Yeah me too, I'm exhausted." Erin agreed.

"I'll go buy us tickets for tonight if there are any left. Cass, you wanna come with?" Sam asked.

"Okay Sam." Castiel said in his usual serious tone and followed Sam out of the door whilst Erin and Dean lay on separate beds trying to get some sleep.

***Next up they meet Seraphena... what will happen? :D***


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~*~ So this seriously is one of the most overdue chapters in the history of overdue chapters, but I forgot about it and then reread it and decided to go for another chapter. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing or not! ~*~*~**

The night of the play beckons, and Sam, Dean, Castiel and Erin attend the show. They were about fifteen rows from the front but they still had a very good view. The flickering lights let them know that the play was about to begin.

"Hey Cas, this is a human first for both of us." Dean snickered.

"Why doesn't it surprise me you've never seen a play Dean?" Erin mocked him.

"I only hope this one is a comedy." He huffed a sigh and settled into his seat.

"Medea is about as far from a comedy as plays get." Sam informed him. The play began with a woman on stage.

"Is that her?" Dean whispered.

"No." Erin said quietly. The first scene came about and Dean was ready to fall asleep, Sam and Erin were politely attentive and Castiel was captivated. The second scene began and out stepped a short, pale woman with the reddest hair imaginable, who was absolutely stunning.

"Oh. My. God." Sam said and Dean let out a low, quiet whistle, earning him glares from those seated nearby.

"That is her. I can feel it." Castiel didn't bother to keep his voice down, earning even more glares from two men sitting in front of him.

"Ssh Cas, keep your voice down." Erin scolded him.

"My apologies." Castiel looked to the floor, suitably abashed.

"So we just need to sit through this and grab her when it's done?"

"We can't just grab her Dean, we need to come up with a plan."

"I'll think about it while the rest of you endure this crap." Dean got up and left the theatre whilst the others stayed.

"Closing night, you know what that means." Beck said to Seraphena as she came out of the changing room dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a black tight sleeveless shirt and red heels, looking (in his opinion) like a million dollars.

"That means we drink til we pass out. First round is on me." She winked at him.

Later that night she and Trey were holding each other up and staggering home, it was around 5am.

"You know what I like about you Beck?"

"What's that Sera?"

"You drink almost as much as me, and you're still standing. Not many can boast the same." She stopped in the middle of the street and saluted him. "I salute you sir." She giggled.

"Why thank you madam." He mock bowed and almost fell over, leaving the two of them laughing. They hugged and suddenly Beck had some kind of spasm and fell over violently, knocking Seraphena on her butt. She got up quickly and crawled over to Beck and witnessed some kind of black smoke circling over his face that went right inside his mouth.

"Beck?" She shook him. "Beck, are you okay? Wake up!" His eyes flew open and he sat up quicker than she could have anticipated, surprising her back onto her ass. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were black. She blinked a few times, aware that she was inebriated and probably not seeing things correctly. After blinking, Trey's eyes were still black and he began to stand up. Once he was on his feet he held out his hand for her to take. She did, but once she was on her feet he gripped her hand so tightly she felt like the blood may have stopped flowing.

"Seraphena." Was all he said.

"Hey, Beck you're squeezing the crap out of my hand, can you let go?" She tried to pull her hand away, but harder he squeezed still. "Ouch Beck, let go!" She tried to pull away from his grip.

"You got her then." She heard a voice from behind her and turned and saw a tall woman walking towards them. "He will be pleased." The woman grabbed her other arm and the two of them began dragging her away.

"Let me go! Beck, stop it! Help!" Seraphena screamed. She tried to twist and turn to get away from them but they were really strong. Suddenly she was knocked forwards and out of their grip. She managed to stay on her feet as she turned and saw a dark haired man in a raincoat stab Beck in the chest and she saw the black smoke escape from Beck's mouth. She screamed and then turned and fled the scene as fast as her legs would carry her. Upon trying to look behind her she tripped and fell flat out on her face and bumped her head and everything went black…

Seraphena woke up with a pounding headache. She realised she was on a bed and that someone was sitting next to her, holding a cold compress on the particularly painful part of her head.

"She awake yet?" She heard a voice from somewhere else in the room, though she could not have told you the direction in her disoriented state.

"She is coming round now." The person holding the compress to her head said. Her eyes opened fully and she tried to take in her immediate surroundings. On the bed next to her was the man in the raincoat… the man who killed Beck. She leapt off of the bed with the speed and agility of a leopard and backed against the wall. There were four people in the room with her. Three guys and a girl.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" She was hyperventilating.

"Holy shit, I can feel the heat from here." A slightly shorter guy with brownish short hair commented and backed off a step. The guy in the raincoat came around the bed and came closer to her. She screamed and threw an ashtray on the bedside table at him, which he dodged without much effort. She noticed there was a knife on the bedside table too which she grabbed and held out in front of her in a shaking hand. The man approached her still.

"Get away from me, don't come any closer!" She was hysterical. "You killed Beck!" Tears rolled freely down her face.

"He was possessed by a demon, I had no choice. You must calm down."

"I said don't come any closer." She slashed the knife at him, but he dodged and grabbed her arm. She screamed and he held her close to him with his hand over her mouth. She couldn't move even though she wriggled.

"Uh, Cas?" The woman in the room said nervously as one of the curtains started to smoke.

"Please Seraphena, calm down." He said in her ear, his voice soothing. "We won't hurt you, I promise." He took his hand away from her mouth. "Will you calm down?" Seraphena was still breathing erratically but she nodded her head. He let her go.

"What do you guys want? Who are you?" The woman approached her after she had checked the smoking curtain was no longer smoking.

"Seraphena, my name is Erin Ramores. This is Sam & Dean Winchester, and Castiel." She pointed to the man in the raincoat. Seraphena looked at them all in turn, but her gaze settled on Castiel for the longest. His eyes almost burned into hers and she looked away.

"Why am I here?"

"Castiel saved you."

"He killed my friend." She seemed calmer speaking to Erin, the others noted, but she started crying again. Erin put her hand on her shoulder.

"He wasn't your friend anymore Seraphena. He was possessed."

"What?" Seraphena looked utterly confused.

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous to you, but the world you live in isn't the only thing that's going on in the world. There are also supernatural creatures too. Your friend was possessed by a demon."

"A demon? Are you high?"

"Castiel is an angel." She indicated to Castiel again.

"An angel? So where are his wings?" Seraphena raised a perfect red eyebrow sceptically.

"Invisible to your eye." He said completely seriously.

"You guys are actually being serious?"

"That's… not all." Erin reluctantly said.

"Not all?"

"I don't know if you know this… but you're adopted."

"I'm not adopted." Seraphena told her.

"You are." Erin retrieved something from the nearby desk and handed it over to Seraphena. She read it and saw that Erin was telling her the truth.

"Alexander Ramores? Didn't you say your name was Ramores?"

"Yeah, he was my dad too."

"Fuck." Seraphena dropped the piece of paper and put her head in her hands. "Well, why isn't he the one looking for me? Why is it you?"

"He died a couple weeks ago."

"Oh… sorry. Well why are you here?"

"When he was… dying… he told me about you."

"So to ease his conscience in dying he thought he'd tell you about me so we'd hook up and be the best sisters ever and live happily ever fucking after?" Seraphena stood up.

"It's not like that Seraphena."

"Whatever. Why were Beck and that woman trying to drag me away?"

"They wanted to take you to Lucifer." Castiel interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"Cas, a bit of sugarcoating wouldn't go amiss." Sam said to him.

"There is no time for… sugarcoating." The word didn't look comfortable for him. "She needs to know everything and she needs to know it now. We have to protect her, but we can't do that if she doesn't know everything."

"Uh, what do I need protecting from?"

"Lucifer."

"Lucifer as in satan?"

"Yes. You need to know what you are." Castiel stood in front of her. "You are the daughter of a fallen angel, and you are dangerous. Especially if you are under the wrong influence."

"I'm not dangerous."

"Did you see that smoking curtain before? That was you, you did that."

"I didn't touch it!"

"You didn't have to touch it. You make things go on fire."

"I make things go on fire? I'm assuming you realise that sounds ridiculous."

"That's the thing about assume, it makes an ass out of you and me." Dean chuckled and both Seraphena and Castiel turned to glare at him. "Sorry." He coughed awkwardly and looked in the opposite direction. After a few tedious hours, they had finally explained all about the apocalypse and the devil and his desire for Seraphena because of what she was.

She sat outside the motel room on steps smoking a cigarette, something which she hadn't done in a couple of years, but she needed it. Dean, Sam and Erin were inside sleeping, but she couldn't sleep.

"That's bad for you." She heard a voice behind her. She turned slightly to see Castiel hovering awkwardly near her.

"Come back and tell me that when you've had the night I've had Castiel. Twelve hours ago I was finishing up a rather successful play, it was closing night, I was drinking with my friends, and all I expected from this morning was an extreme hangover and a call from the producer of Little Shop of Horrors calling me to let me know if I got the job or not. Instead I get the apocalypse, the devil, the discovery that I'm actually a fiery fallen angel, and that the devil wants to use me to destroy the world. Give me a break, huh?"

"I suppose for a human brain to take, that is a lot. I'm sorry." He looked genuinely apologetic.

"So you're an angel? Same kind as my apparent mother or are you different?"

"You're from angels of different faiths. I'm an angel of the Lord. Well, I was."

"You're not anymore?"

"I had to renounce my brethren to help the Winchester brothers."

"Why?"

"I believe they can end this apocalypse, others of my kind want to let it happen. I naturally had a disagreement with them."

"You really think they can stop it?"

"I think they can. I think you should help."

"What choice do I have? You can't hit me with the end of the world speech and then expect me to go back to my life. Besides, from what you say it isn't safe." Castiel sat beside her on the step.

"Believe me Seraphena, I will do all in my power to protect you. If it comes down to it, I will lay my life on the line to protect yours." He was completely serious.

"Uh… thanks. Are you always this serious?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I guess so. So what now?"

"The boys and Erin keep travelling and searching for ways to prevent this apocalypse."

"I should go with them?"

"Yes, you should."

"But you don't go everywhere with them?"

"Not everywhere. But I trust them to keep you safe when I'm not there." He stood up to leave but he awkwardly turned back to her. Hesitantly he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am truly sorry about your friend. I would have preferred to exorcise the demon from him, but you were in danger and there was no time. I understand if that is something you can never forgive me for."

"Thanks. We'll see what happens." She looked up into his eyes for several seconds, neither breaking the stare.

**~*~*~ Yes, we'll see what happens between them ;D ~*~*~**


End file.
